heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.05 - Faith and Fate
Axiom was a little nervous about coming to the Hall of Justice but excited as well. He fought back fanboy mode though. He was here for something important after all. In costume, he requested to see Dr. Fate. The power-booster had considered going to see Dr. Strange but he'd been told the Sorcerer Supreme was busy and remembered he'd been told something about Dr. Fate being one of those 'Lords of order'. That seemed like it might be slightly more helpful so now he's here waiting to see the helmeted wizard he last saw at the wedding of his adopted parents. Shortly after Axion mentions needing to see Doctor Fate, the air beside him is ruptured by the golden glow of an ankh-shaped portal. As the flare of light fades, the golden-garbed form of Doctor Fate himself is left standing nearby. The elder mystic inclines his helmeted head, offering a greeting in that sonorous voice of his, "Greetings, Axiom. What need have you of FATE?" As usual, the sorcerer is one to make an entrance. Axiom jumps, letting out a little 'eep' when the air just ruptures like that. He takes a step back and tenses until the sorcerer himself appears. Letting out a little relieved breath, Axiom stands up straighter. To those that can sense magic, it'd be easy to detect that he's been to Asgard just an hour so earlier and has some magical energies lingering around him from other things. Smiling a little, he takes a deep breath before speaking. "Hi. Um...s-sorry to bother you but I wanted to ask you some questions. C-can we talk somewhere private?" Regarding Axiom as impassively as ever, Fate does not speak or particularly react until the hero has spoken his piece. Then, nodding again, Fate raises his hand--and that portal flares open again, revealing a glowing gateway beside them. "Come," the sorcerer instructs the young hero. "My sanctum is a place of both safety and privacy." Axiom jumps at the appearance of the portal again, glancing at it and then Dr. Fate again. When the Doctor agrees to the meeting, Axiom smiles and nods. He follows along...and ends up stumbling when he gets to the other side. Regaining balance, he looks around and his eyes go wide behind his mask. "Wow...this place is c-c-cool..." "Welcome to the Tower of Fate," says the sorcerer, stepping down the corridor until he reaches a doorway. Stepping through, he emerges into a parlor, where he offers Eddie a seat via a nod at the couch. "It is a suitable place to call home. I am pleased you like it." Lowering himself into an armchair, Fate inclines his head again. "Tell me now. What is it you need?" Making a mental note to add this to the list of cool places he's visited when he gets home, Axiom follows along quickly. He looks curiously around the parlor and sits when the spot is offered. "Are we in another d-d-dimension or something?" he was curious. When Fate speaks again, Eddie takes a breath and nods. "Two things. The first one is um....is there any k-kind of ritual or spell or...something...that can b-be done for someone after they got p-possessed by some kind of evil demon? After the d-demon thing is gone I mean. A way to remove anything it left b-b-behind or just help them feel better?" "'Or something' is accurate enough," Fate agrees to Axiom's first question. To the second, he stares blankly (as always, given the helmet) for several moments before replying. "There are rituals of cleansing that might be of use, yes. Your friend, I believe, has magic talents of some strength. There is a meditation he might learn that should prove helpful." Axiom doesn't seem too fazed by the blank stare. He's used to them from some masked teammates. "Umm, what rituals are they?" he asks. "And d-d-do people need to be magic to do them?" he asks. There's a pause, Eddie rubbing the back of his neck. "So you know who I'm t-talking about then," he says with a little sigh. "There is?" Fate raises a palm, out flat, and the air there shimmers, a slim, leather-bound volume materializing in his grasp. He then offers this to Eddie. "You may keep this. You will find that some of these cleansing rituals require magical talents, while others require only completion of the steps indicated." Axiom's eyes are drawn to the shimmering and he watches the book appear. He can't keep the smile off his face at the little magic trick and grins when Dr. Fate tells him to keep the book. "Oh m-man...thank you so much. I j-j-just...I really want to help him," because Billy is his best friend and Eddie still kind of blames himself for Wiccan getting possesed in the first place. "I g-guess I could borrow magic if I n-n-need to..." he trails off thoughtfully as he accepts the book. "You may begin without doing so," Fate suggests. "If it comes to that, I'm certain you'll find the course required." Settling back into the seat, the sorcerer steeples his gloved fingers. "Is there anything else you need? I'm pleased to help. You did well to liberate your friend from that dangerous influence." Axiom nods. "I'll try the stuff that d-doesn't need magic first," it's usually the way he starts. "I was w-wondering if you could maybe t-talk to Wiccan? I um....well, he doesn't really have anyone else magic to talk to. At least n-n-no one I think would be good to talk with," Eddie remarks awkwardly. He doesn't trust Loki or Magik in the least bit and Amethyst seems like she's their age and probably wouldn't be as much help. When Doctor Fate tells him he did well, Axiom blushes a little. "I c-c-couldn't let Chthon keep him or threaten the universe like he w-w-was going to." "The consequences could have been far worse had any greater powers been forced to intervene," Fate declares. "Better that you resolved the matter without need for a conflict that could have threatened the Balance." Unironically, he concludes, "There are those times when the heart is more effective than any sorcery." Then, changing tracks, he says, "Your friend should seek me out, or I can come to see him. But yes, it would be wise for us to speak. It must be certain that he learns from this experience." "Grandma Gaea k-kind of helped out. She teleported me and some others there and g-gave us some stuff," Axiom replies. He blushes a bit at the mention of heart being effective, nodding. "I c-c-can give a phone number to reach him at," he offers. There's then a pause. "None of it w-was his fault." "I do not seek to place blame," Fate replies. "However, he must understand the experience and learn from it all the same. With magic, such things are essential--and his potential is quite great." Looking relieved, Axiom gives a little nods. "G-g-good. He's blaming himself...but...it was all Chthon's fault," he says. And then much more quietly. "...and mine," he goes quiet after that. A smile returns to his face at the mention of Billy's potential. "He's one of the strongest p-p-people I know. He's stronger than he realizes and he's one of the greatest heroes there is." "You must not seek to blame yourself, either," Fate declares, lowering his hands to the armrests of the chair. "When a power wishes to act, it will find a way. Even if one is used, one need not court blame. Instead, be vigilant. Learn from it, but do not let it become a burden." Axiom frowns. He's probably going to keep blaming himself for awhile but he nods. "Learn, train harder, be better, and make s-sure I can stop anything like that from happening again." "And if you cannot," Fate adds, "Know where to seek help." Nodding, Axiom takes a paper from his belt. He scribbles a number on it and offers it to Dr. Fate. "You c-c-can reach Wiccan on that number," he says. "And thank you f-f-for meeting with me." Taking the paper, Fate says, "I will do so. Thank you." Then, looking back to Axiom, he adds, "You may remain here for a time and satisfy your curiosity--look, but do not touch. When you are ready, the portal will return you to the Hall of Justice." Category:Log